


My Authority

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Breasts, Creampie, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Massage, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, blue dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: This was a request I got for the diamonds.It is literally just smut from basically beginning to end so fair warning.





	1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond hesitated as she entered Blue Diamond's ship. She was coming to visit her fellow authority in hopes of getting some work done, but she knew that moments after their meeting started it would end exactly how Blue wanted it to, with Yellow bent over the nearest object, moaning and begging for her mistress. 

It was thoughts like these that kept Yellow coming back to the ship. No matter how much she denied her feelings or made excuses she loved to see Blue standing over her, looking down with cold judging eyes and bringing her intense pleasure like she had never felt before. She had to stop a moment to calm herself before continuing on her path. She had left her pearl back on her ship, not wanting her to know what Blue did to Yellow during these meetings. 

Yellow finally arrived at the meeting room and entered. Blue was waiting patiently inside, sitting in a large chair with her legs crossed and her hands resting on one knee. Despite her normally dreary expression she seemed to look just a bit happier when Yellow entered. She rose and bowed her head to the other. 

"I'm glad you could make it." She watched as Yellow approached and activated the room, causing a table to rise from the floor. "What are we discussing today?" 

Yellow knew exactly what would happen the moment she approached that table and lowered her defenses. She tried to remain straight-faced as she approached the table and put her information cube into the relay on it. Immediately a holographic map of some of the star systems on the outer reaches of the empire appeared. 

"Today we're discussing expansion. There are a number of planets which may prove very useful to us if we choose to colonize them." She used her hand to move the hologram until it focused on a particular cluster of the stars. Blue moved up beside her and put an arm around her waist, causing Yellow to straighten up a bit. She continued however, as if nothing were happening.

"There are four planets in this solar system alone which may prove very," she cut off as Blue suddenly began to draw lazy circles into her hip. 

"Very what?" Blue asked, acting as if she were doing doing nothing. 

"Very resourceful." She tried to continue, ignoring the others hand. "Our probes have shown increased," she stopped again as Blue's hand moved to cup her behind and rub her through her clothes. Yellow's face grew several shades darker as she tried to stay focused. "Uh, increased levels of iron and carbon here, they believe it would be perfect for, oh~" She let a moan slip out as Blue moved her fingers between Yellow's legs and ran the tip of one finger along her clothed labia. 

"My, this is all very fascinating." She continued to act innocent even as he other hand moved to rub up Yellow's side. "Have you prepared an invasion force?" 

Yelllow shook her head and did her best to keep her knees from shaking. "No, I wanted to send a landing party first to, oh my~" Blue had moved her other hand to cup Yellow's breast through her shirt. Her first hand slipped past the waist of Yellow's pants and directly groped her buttock now, making it quite difficult for her to focus. 

Blue smiled and leaned in close. "You seem distracted Yellow." She blew air across the shell of her ear. "We can't have that can we?" 

Yellow bit her lip, not daring to respond for fear of releasing more of those sounds. She could feel her legs growing weak, threatening to buckle. She instead shook her head, taking in a sharp breath through her nose when the other pushed a finger against her anus. 

Blue smirked. "Of course we can't." She moved her hand from Yellow's chest down to the bottom of her shirt and grabbed it, slowly pulling it up. Though Yellow could easily phase her clothes off Blue preferred to remove them slowly, delicately. 

Blue pushed one finger into Yellow's tight hole, easily moving the finger to stretch her. "Perhaps you would prefer for me to use this hole today? You do make such beautiful noises when I do~" She laid a gentle kiss against Yellow's neck. 

Yellow tensed slightly as the other pushed in. She didn't dare to say just how good it felt when the other used her like this. She let out a soft whimper and quickly put a gloved hand over her mouth. 

Blue finally pulled her shirt up past her breasts, exposing them to the cold air of the meeting room. Yellow gasped softly. Blue quickly turned the gasp into a moan as she directly grabbed one of Yellow's breasts and rubbed her fingers over her nipple. "You know, if you don't tell me I don't know what to do with you." 

She pulled her other hand out of Yellow's pants and moved it up to grab her other breast. "Tell me what you want." She pressed up against Yellow's back. 

Yellow could feel something pressing against her back through the fabric of Blue's dress. Blue had been experimenting with shapeshifting lately and this was an area of particular interest to her. She constantly adjusted the size of her cock, trying to find the perfect fit. Yellow could feel that she was favoring something large today.

Blue shamelessly began to grind up against Yellow's back. "Tell me. Can't you feel how much I want you?" She leaned forward until her hot breath brushed against Yellow's ear. "Tell me how you want me to violate you." She licked the shell of her ear and pinched her nipples 

Yellow couldn't take it, her mouth fell open and she let out a few wanton moans of pleasure. She tried to silence herself again but was stopped by the intrusion of Blue's fingers in her mouth. "Oh no you don't~ I want to hear every moan." 

Yellow blushed at the indecency but was soon distracted when Blue's fingers began to rub against her tongue. They tasted sweet. Yellow moved her tongue on her own, trying to taste more of Blue. 

Blue continued to rub her breasts for a few moments with her other hand before pulling back a bit. She proceeded to pulled down Yellow's trousers, lowering them to Yellow's knees. "Goodness, look at how wet you are." She reached her hand between Yellow's legs and rubbed them along her slit. 

Yellow moaned and arched her back. She was enjoying this too much. She considered just bending forward and telling Blue to take her raw and hard, but she restrained herself, knowing her pleasure would be drawn out if she let Blue do as she liked. 

Blue removed her fingers from Yellow's mouth and placed them in her own, sucking on them as if they were some delicacy. "Delicious~" She looked at Yellow. "Let's try your other juices for comparison~" She removed her fingers from Yellow and brought them to her mouth, sucking on them. 

Yellow just blushed in embarrassment. How could Blue do something so vulgar? It was wrong. Perhaps that's why she enjoyed watching her do it. 

Blue pulled the fingers from her mouth and licked her lips. "Yes, I think that was more delicious." She giggles lightly. "But I can see that you want more." She hummed in thought. "Phase off your clothes." 

Yellow was surprised, Blue never asked her to simply phase off her clothes, she must have been very desperate that night. She hesitated a moment before obeying orders, even phasing away her helmet and allowing her short hair to breathe. She kept it very low cut and her helmet kept it pressed against her head anyways. 

Blue moved behind her again and rubbed her hands over Yellow's hips. "You look more beautiful than I can describe." There was a flash of light as Blue phased off her own outfit. 

Her large thick member fell forward, resting atop Yellow's hips as the diamond leaned further forward. Yellow could feel it in all its raw vulgarity now. She glanced over her shoulder at Blue as she held herself up by putting her hands on the table beneath her. 

Blue had a smile across her face. "Lean forward just a bit more. I'd like to try and fit it all inside." 

Yellow obeyed, leaning so far forward that she nearly had to rest her chest against the cold surface of the table. She knew what was coming, she hoped she would be able to keep it together this time. 

Blue rubbed her hands over Yellow's hips briefly. "You always look so beautiful like this." She leaned forward and kissed Yellow's back in a spot between her shoulders. She then lined her member up with Yellow's pussy and eased it in. She moaned softly and held still once she had the head in. 

Yellow let out a soft moan and leaned her head forward, she had to keep it together, had to be calm. She was a diamond, she couldn't show weakness, no matter what.

Blue gripped Yellow's hips in a viselike grip and thrusted her hips forward, burying her entire length inside Yellow in one movement. 

Yellow lost all sense of dignity and let out a moan of abject pleasure as she fell forward, pressing her chest against the table. The shiver that the cold surface sent through her body reached her pussy and caused her to clench around Blue in a way that caused the diamond to let out a happy moan. Yellow panted and gripped the table, threatening to break it. 

Blue leaned forward, pressing her chest to Yellow's back. "You're so tight~" She licked the shell of her ear and whispered. "I'm going to make you cum so hard." She moved her hands over Yellow's sides. "Would you like that?"

Yellow's tongue hung out of her mouth as she drooled onto the table. She slowly registered what Blue had said to her and nodded. 

Blue seized her arms, pulling them back and causing Yellow to arch her back in response. Yellow yelped in surprise but didn't protest. Blue rewarded her by beginning a slow pace, carefully moving her dick in and out of the other. She let out breathy moans as she continued. 

Yellow looked back, her moans reaching a higher pitch as the other began to increase her pace. She enjoyed being gripped like this, forgetting she was a figure of authority, allowing herself to simply become lost in this. She moaned as her breasts dragged across the table with each thrust, and at how the others cock hit so deeply inside of her and made her form quiver in a lustful fashion. 

Blue continued to increase her pace, pulling harder on her arms, lifting the other diamond off the table and thrusting at a new angle. "You're so amazing. Imagine what it would be like to do this for your court," she knew that teasing Yellow like this would only turn her on more. "Imagine having them watch you be dominated by me. They would see you as the beautiful slut you are, they would see the way your cunt clenches around me, the way your nipples perked up, the way your moans pierced the silence." 

Yellow could picture it. Her entire court watching her with disgust and admiration. Some would probably start playing with themselves, getting off on their diamond's pleasure and trying to join her in that pleasure. They could not conceive how good it felt though, to be dominated by someone such as Blue. 

Blue reached around Yellow and grabbed her breasts, playing with them as she moved faster, deeper, harder, filling Yellow with reckless abandon. She loved the moans the other gave for her and only her, the way she clenched around her cock, the way her body shook with each thrust. She could feel the other growing close already. She continued her teasing, urging the other to her orgasm. 

"They would never look at you the same, and you would enjoy that wouldn't you? You would probably start walking around naked for them, letting them see what they could never have."

Yellow could never, but the thought of it, it was so wrong, so very wrong. "I, ah! I couldn't!" She protested, lifting her head as she felt the other move a hand between her legs and tease her clit now. 

"Yes you could." She moved as fast as she could. "You would do it for the thrill, to watch the looks on their faces. They would touch themselves at night to the image of you, bring themselves to orgasm thinking just of being able to touch you." She felt herself getting close now. "The image of your orgasm permanently fixed in their head." She leaned close again. "Let them see it, let them remember." She bit her shoulder and focused on pleasing the other, slamming her hips into the others, pinching and rubbing her clit, squeezing her breasts. 

Yellow lifted her head towards the ceiling. "Blue!" She creamed the others name as she came, her cunt tightening as she gushed onto Blue's dick. Her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her entire form trembled as the pleasure wracked her body. 

Blue came shortly after, shooting her seed deep into Yellow and filling the other so much that it overflowed and leaked out of her. She moaned against the others skin as she came, unable to stop herself. She pulled out partway through and shot a few more streams across Yellow's back as the other slumped against the surface of the table. 

Yellow's legs gave out and she slowly slid back off the surface of the table and onto her knees. She turned to looked up at Blue, leaning back against the table. Blue's cock was hanging between her legs, still hard and covered in cum. Yellow could feel her cum slow leaking out, it felt so disgusting inside her, but it was also comforting. 

Blue took a step forward and grabbed a fistful of Yellow's short hair, pulling her head back so the other looked at her properly. "You made quite the mess." She brought her hips forward, laying her large cock across Yellow's face. "You better be able to clean it up." 

Yellow couldn't believe what the other was suggesting. That Yellow should use her mouth to clean this disgusting thing, it smelled absolutely foul and it looked so... She hesitated before sticking her tongue out and carefully running I along the underside of the cock, sampling it. It tasted bitter but there was some strange sweetness to it. She moved her head as much as she could, taking long licks across the surface of the disgusting organ. She lifted her hands to wrap around it, keeping it steady as she obediently cleaned it. 

Blue released her grip, preferring to instead stroke her fingers through Yellow's hair. She let out soft moans as the other worked. "Yes~ So good. Be thorough, don't leave one inch unclean~" She inclined her head slightly as Yellow began to lick up the sides. 

Yellow did her best to follow instructions, cleaning the base, the bottom, the sides, the top. She moved her tongue in frantic strokes, trying to clean the filthy thing. She eventually reached the head and swirled her tongue around it. She then placed her lips around the very tip and sucked, removing any remaining seed. There was a surprising amount and it was even more bitter than the rest had been but she made certain to hold it in her mouth and show it to Blue before she swallowed it. 

Blue blushed and smiled. "Oh Yellow~" She pet her head gently. "You did such a good job of cleaning me up. How would you like a little reward?" 

Yellow, drunken with pleasure and more than ready to receive more, nodded eagerly. "Yes my authority." 

Blue's cock twitched at the new title. It pleased her immensely. "Oh my~ Just for that I'll allow you to choose how you receive your reward." She was being more lenient than usual, perhaps it was how Yellow spoke now, or the way she looked at her, but she knew that the gem wanted this just as much as she did. 

Yellow slowly got up, using the table behind her to steady herself. She soon stood and then sat on the table, spreading her legs so Blue could see all of her. Her pussy was wet, Blue's seed was slowly leaking out of it and pooling on the floor below. She reached a hand between her legs and spread herself, biting her lip at how good it felt. "Please my authority, put it in, fuck me so that I forget everything but you and the feeling of your cock." She was playing it up a bit but she certainly wanted this. 

Blue's cock twitched with anticipation as she took a few steps forward. "As you wish my love." She carefully ran her hands up Yellow's thighs and pushed them further apart so she could move in between them. She aligned herself and eased in, taking it slow so she and her partner could truly enjoy themselves this time. 

Yellow moaned and quickly wrapped her arms around Blue, pressing her head into the crook of Blue's neck. Her breath was hot against Blue's skin and it sent soft shivers up her spine. Yellow meanwhile simply did her best to hold still, enjoying every inch of Blue's cock as it pushed into her. 

Blue had soon buried herself completely in the other and held still for a brief moment before she gently lifted Yellow's chin and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. The kiss soon turned heated as Yellow reached up and tangled her finger's in Blue's hair, hesitantly pushing her tongue into her mistresses' mouth only to have it met by a tongue just as eager for her. Blue moaned softly in the kiss and moved her hands up the undersides of Blue's legs until she cupped her behind and lifted her slightly. 

She soon started an easy pace, not breaking the kiss, not having to breathe had many advantages. Yellow moaned into her mouth, continuing to eagerly move her fingers through Blue's hair as she began to grind her hips back in response. 

Yellow had learned much in these meetings, such as how to kiss, how to beg, how to react, how to love. Blue moved one hand up Yellow's back and gently scratched, pulling a new, more desperate sound from her lover. She smirked against the others lips and pulled from the kiss, a string of saliva briefly connecting them before Blue swiped over her lips with her tongue. 

Yellow looked at her with eyes clouded with lust, her mouth open with her tongue just peeking out, begging to be put to use. Blue had plans for that tongue, but they could wait until the other was ready. She leaned Yellow back a bit, using her hand to support her as she moved to bite at her lover's neck, leaving marks that would raise questions from any gem who saw them. She wanted Yellow to remember her when they were done here, to yearn for her again, perhaps even to initiate instead of waiting for Blue to do so. 

Yellow wrapped an arm around Blue's shoulders as she was leaned back, but she kept her hands tangled in the others beautiful white hair. Her grip only became more desperate as the other began to mark her neck. Yellow knew that no matter what she did those marks would remain for days after, she had been forced to wear high collars before after the first few times, but every time she looked in the mirror it reminded her of who had given her the marks, what the other had done. She drove herself to orgasm thinking about what the other would do to her on many occasions, but nothing, absolutely nothing, was like what she felt when Blue was truly with her. 

Yellow moaned out, some small part of her worried she would grow hoarse from this, but she was too enthralled in pleasure to care. She tilted her head back, bucking her hips against the other's thrusts, encouraging her to be rougher.

Blue was more than happy to oblige, moving her hips faster, harder, she intended to make the other see stars. She moved her mouth to the others chest, making sure to avoid her large gem as she sucked on her breasts and laid more marks across her skin. She used both hands to support the diamond as she continued.

Yellow arched her back, moaning out for the other as she rapidly approached her orgasm. "Blue! I'm going to cum!" She could feel her orgasm approaching. She grinded against Blue's hips, trying to urge her on, trying to make her orgasm more intense. She felt her head swim as the other kissed her chest, hoping the other would touch her gem. There was no act more intimate, more dangerous, more daring than touching another's gem. 

Blue rewarded her by thrusting at incredible speeds now, pounding into the other for all she was worth. She knew the other was close from how she was squeezing around her and she intended to send her crashing over. She kept moving, waiting until she was on that precipice before finally leaning forward and licking up the length of her gem. 

Yellow's eyes rolled back in her head as her vision filled with stars and she crashed over the edge, squirting as she came. Her entire body trembled and she arched her back, unable to even focus enough to moan as she felt the pleasure fill her. 

Blue came hard, gushing inside the other and filling her again so that she overflowed. She pulled out partway through and decorated Yellow's stomach and thighs with a few ropes of cum as she finished. 

Yellow lost her grip and would have fallen if Blue didn't catch her and ease her down onto the surface of the table. Yellow laid there, her arms stretched over her head, her hair disheveled, her eyes staring off in an unfocused haze of pleasure as a drunken smile decorated her features. Her chest and neck were decorated in dark marks while her thighs and stomach were decorated with Blue's cum. She didn't more beyond the occasional jerk of her hips as the cum leaked out of her and the heavy breaths she took while trying to recover from what the other had done to her. 

Blue stood back for a few moments to admire her handiwork, she felt herself hardening again just from the sight, she would have her pearl take care of that later. She stepped forward and placed a gentle hand against Yellow's leg, rubbing it up her skin, causing the other to tremble. Her fingers passed through some cum and she lifted it to her lips, briefly licking them to taste. She found it odd, but thrilling in a way to taste her own seed. She placed the hand on Yellow's side and ran it up her chest, over her neck and then up to her cheek. 

Yellow seemed to focus on her briefly but it passed as quickly as it happened. Blue leaned forward and pressed a final tender kiss to Yellow's lips before pulling back. She phased her clothes back on then produced a towel from her gem and began the delicate work of cleaning up her fellow diamond. She couldn't leave her partner decorated in cum, no matter how much she would have liked to. 

Yellow slowly began to come to her senses again. When she did she looked down to see Blue gently running a towel across her skin, cleaning up the ropes of cum that had decorated Yellow's body. She very slowly sat up, blushing at the thought of what they had just done. She felt filthy, but she also felt loved.

Blue noticed her returning and pulled back, leaving the towel on the others leg as she stood up straight. "Good, you're not broken." She reached her hand up and laid a delicate touch on Yellow's chin, lifting her head ever so slightly so she could see the marks on her neck. She smiled. "Very good." She pulled her hand back. 

"Thank you for this meeting Yellow, it was very... Informative." Her smile grew. She bowed to Yellow, acting as if this was the end to any meeting. "I look forward to our next one." She turned to leave. 

Yellow blushed and watched her. "I look forward to it as well, my authority." Much as she didn’t want to admit it she was looking forward to it. 

Blue felt a shiver roll up her back as Yellow called her that and glanced back at her before leaving. They would most definitely be meeting again soon. 

Yellow quickly continued the work of cleaning herself and was soon almost done. As she finished cleaning the leaking cum from her pussy a disgusting thought occurred to her. She looked around to ensure she was truly alone before sitting back on the table and lifting the towel to her nose, inhaling deeply. She felt her head swimming with the scent of Blue. Her fingers reached between her legs and she began to slowly rub up her labia, moaning softly as she did so. 

She wanted to do it, but she was suddenly overcome with a sense of self-awareness at where she was and what she was doing. She blushed as she stood and quickly put the towel into the storage space in her gem. She phased on her uniform, remembering to include a high collar, and walked out the door. She was greeted by her pearl as she reached her palanquin and sat down. The pearl guided the transport out and back to Yellow’s ship as Yellow sat there and thought deeply about what had just happened. She eventually came to two thoughts, one being that what they had done was incredibly wrong and perverse, and the other being that she could not wait to do it again.


	2. My Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow have another little meeting and have some real fun.

Yellow was kneeling on a large cushion in her chambers. There was a blue ribbon wrapped around her eyes, her hands were tied behind her back and were connected to a collar around her neck, forcing her to tilt her head back. She was naked, her nipples stood erect and she was trembling ever so slightly. She tried to ignore how wet she already was, certain there was a small puddle on the cushion below her. 

“You look so beautiful.” Her mistress stated, walking around her, the soft impact of her steps seemed to be the loudest sound in the room to Yellow. Yellow took deep slow breaths, tilting her head to try and follow the sound of Blue's footsteps. She jumped suddenly as the other grabbed her chin and lifted it. She was certain that if she could see she would have been looking into Blue's eyes. She was so sad that she couldn’t see her lover's eyes. She began to whine but quickly bit her lip, not wanting to show just how desperate she was. 

Blue chuckled softly. “Do you have something to say my dear?” She gently stroked her fingers down Yellow's cheek then along her jaw to her chin. Yellow unconsciously leaned into the touch, nearly falling forward when the other pulled her hand away. 

She yelped and quickly regained her balance, the blush on her face darkening a couple of shades. She tried to look down, humiliated. The collar prevented her from putting her head too far forward.

Blue began to gently run her fingers through Yellow's hair. “Your face is so pretty.” She pulled on Yellow’s hair, tilting her head back. “I'm going to enjoy watching it as I take you.” She stepped forward. 

Yellow waited patiently, unsure what the other was talking about. It didn’t take long before she noticed a musky aroma. A moment later she felt something wet press against the tip of her nose. The aroma was right in front of her. She knew what it was within seconds. She gulped softly, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Blue pulled Yellow in, forcing the other's lips against her wet cunt. “Get to work~” 

Yellow had never eaten Blue out. Certainly she had sucked the other's dick on occasion and the other had gone down on her once before, but Yellow had never done anything like this. She hesitantly pressed her tongue against the other’s Labia and tried moving it along her opening. When she heard the other moan she knew she had done something right. She continued to do that, hoping it would be enough. 

Blue certainly liked the other licking her, but she began to grow bored of it within a short period of time. She made a frustrated groan and tugged on her slave's hair. “Come on, fuck me with that big mouth of yours.” 

Yellow yelped and tried pushing her tongue into Blue. It slipped in with surprisingly little resistance and she started moving it. She pressed her mouth in around the other's vagina and sucked, trying different things to see what her mistress liked. When Blue began to moan a little louder she knew she was doing well. She moved her mouth, hoping she was bringing Blue pleasure.

Blue moaned and bucked her hips, grinding against Yellow's face. She was enjoying this, for the most part. She could certainly tell that the other wasn't very skilled though. If Blue really wanted to get off she would have to bring Yellow back to familiar territory. She focused briefly and shapeshifted. Her crotch glowed as a cock grew from it and fell forward across Yellow's face, making her jump and make a sound that sent a little wave of pleasure through Blue's cunt. 

Blue pulled back, still holding onto Yellow's hair, slowly dragging her thick length down Yellow's face until only the tip still touched her, pressed to Yellow's lips. Blue had been experimenting with many different lengths and thicknesses even before she had begun her current relationship with Yellow. This was one of her larger versions. 

Blue smirked at the embarrassed look on Yellow's face and decided to tease her some more. She used her hand to grab her length and tapped it against Yellow's lips. “You seemed to be struggling, so I thought I would give you something I know you love.” She twisted her hips and lightly tapped her length against Yellow's cheek. “A big,” she did the same on her other cheek, “juicy,” once more on the first cheek, “cock.” She smacked it against Yellow's other cheek once more before lining it up with her mouth. 

Blue grabbed onto Yellow's cheeks, intending to have some real fun. “Open your mouth for me, nice and wide.” 

Yellow obeyed, even sticking her tongue out for Blue. Her breath was warm against the head of Blue's cock and it sent a little shiver up her spine each time she felt it. Blue smiled. “Good girl, now relax.” She moved her hips forward and filled the other's mouth, easily moving past it and sliding the first few inches of her length down Yellow's throat. 

Yellow was happy she didn’t have to breath, and even happier she didn’t have a gag reflex. She tried to close her lips around the object in her mouth and sucked a little, hoping it would please her mistress. 

Blue moaned softly. “Oh~ Yes, you like that cock don't you? You little slut~” She began to rock her hips back and forth. “Show me how you love it.” 

Yellow bobbed her head, sucking and rubbing the underside of the cock with her tongue. She pulled her head back until it was out of her mouth and then began to kiss the length of it, swirling her tongue aground the head and then swallowing it again. She leaned forward, taking it down her throat, never losing focus even as Blue moved her hips. 

Blue moaned and grabbed onto the sides of Yellow's head. “Good girl~” She thrusted her hips forward, filling Yellow's mouth over and over. She was starting to get close to her first orgasm of the session. 

Yellow did her best to keep up, bobbing her head and sucking, rubbing her tongue over what she could reach and even humming to make a vibration. She could tell the other was close and she was actually a little eager to take her cum, wanting to please her mistress. Plus she knew that once Blue was satisfied it would be her turn. 

Blue thrusted down Yellow's throat, moaning out. “Yes! Oh yes! I’m so close! Get ready!” She moved her hips quickly, watching the other, only more turned on by her submissive look and eager eyes. 

Yellow relaxed and let Blue take over completely, eager for her mistress’ cum. She looked up at her, watching her face. She was happy to see how she was giving the other such immense pleasure. She started sucking again, trying to help push the other over the edge. 

Blue moaned out as she felt her orgasm coming. She pulled out of Yellow's mouth. “Open up!” She ordered.

Yellow was surprised but she did as she was told, opening her mouth as wide as she could without shapeshifting and sticking her tongue out. She winced as the first streams of cum splattered across her face. She managed to catch a few in her mouth, both disgusted and comforted by the taste. She remained still even after she was sure the other was done, waiting for her to tell her what to do.

Blue stood back and admired her work. Yellow was the perfect slave, submissive, beautiful, and most importantly she loved Blue. Blue took hold of Yellow's chin and lifted her head a bit. “Let me see.” 

Yellow opened wide to show off how much she had in her mouth. She blushed as she heard Blue chuckle. 

“Now swallow it.” Blue commanded. She knew her obedient little slut would follow all of her commands. 

Yellow slowly closed her mouth and swallowed, opening her mouth once again to show she had done it. Blue suddenly moved in, kissing her hungrily. She held onto the back of Yellow's head, keeping her in the kiss. Yellow moaned in the kiss and moved her tongue against Blue’s sensually.

Blue moved her free hand down to Yellow's breasts and began to tease them, rubbing her fingers over them slowly, pinching every so often and squeezing to make the other squirm. Yellow moaned into her mouth, enjoying her master's touch. Blue pulled from the kiss and then pushed Yellow over onto her back. 

Yellow yelped as she fell back onto the other cushions, her legs were spread wide open, displaying her eager wet cunt. She trembled a bit as she moved her arms to try and get more comfortable. She still couldn’t see with the blindfold over her eyes. She was completely at her master's mercy. She could feel the other looming over her as she moved closer. She kept her legs spread, inviting the other in. 

Blue leaned over her pet and looked down at her spread pussy. She slowly blew air across the other's clit, making her moan and try to close her legs. Blue was having none of that however. She spread Yellow's legs wide opened and moved her face closer. “Since you don't know how to properly eat pussy, I suppose I'll have to teach you.” She licked up the length of Yellow's labia, circled around her clit, and used her fingers to spread her wide open. 

Yellow moaned and tried to buck her hips, but she was stopped by Blue. “M-mistress~ Please! Please let me see you!” She was so embarrassed, begging like this, but she wanted it so badly. 

Blue pulled back and moved up to Yellow's face. She grabbed the blindfold and lifted it off, looking into her lover's lust filled eyes. “I love it when you beg~” She rubbed her index finger up Yellow's pussy, teasing her. “Beg for more. I want to hear how much you want me~” 

Yellow arched her back. She had become quite sensitive after all her sessions with blue, and with how turned on she was right now she was amazed she hadn't cum as soon as Blue had touched her. She moaned as the other teased her. “I want you so much! I want you to play with me and make me cum! I want you to fill me up with your cum and make it so I can't walk! Please make me cum screaming your name! Make me forget who I am, make me yours! I love you! I want you! Please mistress!” She blushed as she realized exactly what she had just said. She bit her lip and looked at Blue, unsure how the other would react. 

Blue stared at her for a few seconds. She hadn't expected all of that. She felt a warm feeling in her chest and a smile spread across her face. She dove right in and started eating out Yellow vigorously. She sucked and licked her labia, pushing a couple of her fingers in and moving them quickly. 

Yellow threw her head back and moaned. “Mistress!” She bucked her hips, trying to cope with the intense pleasure she was receiving. There was no way she was going to remember any of this if the other wanted her to do it. 

Blue kept eating her out, moving her fingers faster and adding a third to stretch Yellow even more. She focused on the other's clitoris with her mouth, tracing shapes into it and sucking on it. She looked up to watch her reaction. 

Yellow was arching her back and moaning out for the other. “Yes! Yes! Oh my stars!” She was coming undone. She bucked her hips, panted, and did everything she could to stop herself from immediately climaxing. 

Once Blue pushed her tongue in to join her fingers it was over. Yellow came with a gruff moan, her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, squirting all over her Mistress’ face. She flopped down and panted, trying to recover from the intense pleasure. 

Blue smirked and pulled her digits out of her lover who trembled and tightened around her, as if she didn't want to let go. She then stood up and walked away, leaving the other on the floor to recover. She would not leave her for long. 

Blue returned with a single object in her hand. She knelt down by the other and gently ran her fingers through the other's hair. “Look at you. What a mess.” She smirked. “My own little mess~” She waited until the other's gaze was focused. “Can you hear me my pet?” 

Yellow blushed and nodded. “Yes my mistress.” She relaxed a little. 

Blue nodded. “Good. You came so suddenly, and you did it all over my face.” She pinched the other's cheek. “I did not give you permission to do that.” She released her cheek. 

Yellow winced and looked at Blue with a mixture of fear and desire. “I did not mean to, it was just so…” She looked away. “Please forgive me.” 

Blue chuckled. “I will.” She held up a large phallic object, nearly as thick as her own member and just as long. “But first, you must be punished.” 

Yellow blushed darkly as she stared at the object. She gulped and nodded. “I understand.” She could feel her pussy pulsating as she looked the object over. She wanted that toy inside her so badly but she was too embarrassed to admit it. 

Blue chuckled and pressed the tip of the object to Yellow's chest. She activated it and it began to vibrate. Blue moved it in a circle around Yellow's nipples then moved it down her stomach and over her lap. 

Yellow squirmed and moaned, watching her mistress and enjoying everything she did. She bucked her hips as Blue moved the toy lower but held still as she pressed it against her cunt. She hoped the other would do it slow so she could feel every foot as it filled her. 

Blue was about to push it in when a wicked idea filled her head. She pulled the toy back and lowered it to Yellow's other hole, turning it off. “It's been a while. I'll take it slow.” 

Yellow gave her a look of surprise and slight concern but as soon as the other started pushing the toy in she tensed up and bit her lip. She didn’t know why but it felt so fucking good. She had to stop from bucking her hips as the toy filled her, each foot making her feel more aroused. 

Blue stopped pushing when most of it was in. She waited a moment, judging Yellow’s expression before she activated it and sat back to enjoy the show. 

Yellow immediately began to buck her hips. “Yes!” For some reason her ass was very sensitive. She moaned and squirmed, pulling at her restraints desperately. 

Blue considered freeing her for a second, but then a better idea came to mind. She held her hand up and created a piece of ice from the water in the air. She pressed the ice to Yellow's neck and smiled as the other gasped and shivered. She moved the ice down across her collar and then rubbed it across her breasts, circling each nipple. As she did this she pressed the first two fingers of her free hand into Yellow's pussy. 

Yellow was unable to control herself. She bucked her hips, arched her back, and curled her toes. She did everything she could to cope with the intense pleasure wracking her body. She was enjoying this, already feeling another orgasm coming. “Mistress~! Oh yes! It feels so good!” She wanted to come again, to feel that intense release. 

Blue moved her fingers quickly. She loved making the other writhe under her. She could tell Yellow was getting close already from how she was clenching around Blue's fingers. Blue moved the ice across her nipples, using her powers to keep it from melting against the intense heat coming off of Yellow's body. She knew what she was doing. 

Yellow arched her back. “Yes! Yes!” She could feel herself coming undone. “Blue! Oh my stars! I’m cumming!” She could feel her climax, the knot in her stomach tightening rapidly. She was ready to let go when it all stopped. 

Blue pulled everything away. She tossed the ice, pulled her fingers out, and turned off the toy. She waited until Yellow looked at her before explaining. “I decide when you cum.” She positioned herself at Yellow's entrance. “And when you do I want to feel it~” She rubbed her cock against Yellow's labia. 

Yellow moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Blue's hips. She pulled her close and accidentally caused the other to enter her. Her eyes went wide and she arched her back. “M-mistress~!”

Blue moaned softly and grabbed onto the other’s hips. “You~” she smiled and traced little circles into her hips, “oh you naughty slut~” She smirked and began a slow pace. “You couldn't wait~” She let out soft moans as she filled the other. “And now,” she gave a particularly hard buck, “now I'm going to make you scream!” She reached down and turned on the vibrator in Yellow as she picked up her pace, thrusting roughly into the other. 

Yellow threw her head back and moaned loudly. “Fuck! Yes! Harder! I want your cum! Fill me up!” She was losing herself in this. She wanted Blue to fuck her hard and make her cum. She bucked her hips, hoping it gave Blue pleasure. 

Blue quickly got up to a pace that would have been bruising for anyone who was not a diamond. She grabbed onto Yellow's torso and leaned forward to mark her breasts as she filled her. She could feel the other getting closer by the second. She moaned more as the other tightened around her, the vibrations from the toy stimulated her just as much as Yellow. 

Yellow moaned louder and bucked her hips harder, sweat dripped down her body as the combination of vibrations and her mistress’ thrusts sent her to cloud nine. Her mouth flew open as moans poured from it and her eyes rolled back in her head. “Fuck! I’m so close! Please! Fill me! I want your cum! Mistress! Blue! Oh yes~! Blue!” 

Blue was practically pounding into Yellow at this point. She moaned against her skin, pulling back to admire the work she had done. She then grabbed Yellow's hips and moved as fast as she could, feeling her own orgasm approaching rapidly. She looked at Yellow and smiled. “I'm gonna fill you up! You're gonna cum so hard you'll forget your own name!” She smacked Yellow's hip. “Say my name you slut! Scream it as you cum!” She kept smacking her hip as she pounded into her. 

Yellow moaned and yelped when the other struck her, but it felt good at the same time. She arched her back. “Blue! Oh fuck! I'm, ah! I'm!” She couldn’t quite find the word, her voice lost in the torrent of moans and obscenities. She regained it only once. “I'm cumming!” She clenched her fists and arched high off the cushion, screaming for the other as her orgasm took her. “FUUUAAAHHHH!” She clenched hard around Blue and came, gushing and writhing in pleasure. She closed her eyes as her vision went white and her mind went blank. 

Blue moaned out and almost screamed herself as she came. She pushed her hips flush against the others and shot her seed deep inside, feeling it fill up her slut and then rush out around her as it became too much to hold. Blue fell forward onto the other as she completed her orgasm, panting and holding her for all she was worth. She smiled to herself, satisfied with what she had done. 

Yellow laid there panting, trying to catch breath she didn't need and twitching as her form coped with the intense aftershocks of what they had just done. She let out soft notes of pleasure as she felt the other twitch inside, Blue’s seed was slowly dripping out now to mix with Yellow's own cum. She relaxed and just enjoyed the other being so close. 

Blue pulled back first, turning off the vibrator and carefully removing it as well as herself from within Yellow. She looked at Yellow's soaked cunt and the steady trail of cum that leaked from it onto the cushion below. She then looked over the rest of Yellow's form. She was ragged, her body covered in marks and glistening with sweat and other liquids. She still had some cum on her face and in her hair from earlier. Blue let out a breath as she dismissed her member, not wanting to deal with the reemerging erection just now. 

Blue moved forward and briefly kissed Yellow on the lips before helping the other to roll over onto her stomach. Blue undid the restraints on Yellow's arms and neck, allowing her to move freely, if she could. Blue considered herself a good mistress, always taking care of her lovers. She had made the other do filthy things, given her an orgasm so intense she was still recovering from it, and made her all dirty. But now she moved onto the most important part of the session. She carefully kissed up the dip in Yellow's back to the crook of her neck where the collar had been previously. 

She moved her hands over her lover's back, gently massaging out any discomfort or kinks she might be experiencing. Yellow made pleasant sounds but didn't talk, still flying high on that cloud. Blue continued the massage, working her way down Yellow’s shoulders and arms, across her back, down her behind and then onto her legs. 

Yellow came around sometime while Blue was massaging her thighs and let out a little sigh of happiness. “Thank you my mistress. That was…” She couldn’t think of the proper words to describe it. She was certain that even if she were at her full capacities she would be unable to properly praise Blue for what she had made her feel. 

Blue chuckled. “I know.” She kissed Yellow's back tenderly. “And you did so well, following orders, behaving, and goodness me you were so beautiful.” She worked on her calfs next, certain they were more than a bit strained. 

Yellow let out a soft moan as she felt the tension in one calf disappear completely. She blushed softly at the other's comments. “Thank you.” She slowly shifted over to lay on her back. “I was surprised by the toy, but I really liked it.” 

Blue produced a towel and some cleaning liquid and began to carefully wipe the other clean before massaging her. She smiled. “I'm glad you liked it. I had it specially made for you.” She smirked. “To use when I’m not around.” 

Yellow blushed and felt a little spark of arousal in her stomach. “Oh? Well that was kind of you.” She couldn’t wait to try it out once she was alone. 

Blue smiled. She continued to clean and massage Yellow, speaking to her about their session, the things she had liked, the parts that had been the most enjoyable, and what they would do next time. They then spoke about how things were going for each other, taking some time to catch up. Soon enough Yellow was clean so Blue laid down beside her and pulled the other close. 

“How long do we have, before you have to go?” Blue asked, worried their time together would be over too soon. 

Yellow smiled. “Long enough.” She curled up against her mistress' stomach and closed her eyes, relishing this moment. 

They laid there together for a while and spoke about small things, or just cuddled and smiled. They both wished it could last forever, but they knew that nothing could. Eventually Yellow pulled away and donned her clothes, wishing Blue one final farewell before leaving her. 

Blue sat on the cushion for a little longer bit before pulling on her own clothes and leaving. She Had Her own duties to attend to, and a diamond could never be idle for too long. Blue smiled as she began to think of ideas for their next meeting, intending to make Yellow scream like she had today. She got onto her ship and left, certain the fun was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another smut fic. I may come back and write another chapter for this story but it sort of depends on if I have any ideas for it. Thank you for reading, please feel free to tell me what you thought and what you liked. I'm curious as to what kinds of stories people would like to see from me, more smut? Specific pairings? My other stories? Or something completely new? Or something not listed here. I'm open to suggestions and love feedback so please leave some. Thank you again.


End file.
